Nobody Will Break You
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: The attacks keep getting worse. Jez, being the strong wild power she is, can barely take it anymore. She is close to breaking- but with Morgead by her side, maybe she will be able to hold on a littlelonger. One shot. Song Fic.


_Another Song-Fic :) This one is about Morgead and Jez. Please do enjoy. Song used: Beside You by Marianas Trench._

_- o -_

_Summary: The attacks keep getting worse. Jez, being the strong wild power she is, can barely take it anymore. She is close to breaking- but with Morgead by her side, maybe she will be able to hold on a littlelonger. One shot. Song Fic._

_- o -_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

_- o -_

**Nobody Will Break You**

It got worse.

The attacks were now a daily routine. Everywhere we went, everywhere we passed, every corner we hid, they would find us.

One can only survive for a while. Every attack keeps on getting stronger and harder for us to win- even simply to just escape.

Today, we had won. Barely though. We were both injured from the attack before and this one just made things worse. I was bleeding slightly from that hit in the head I took. They had attacked with wooden chairs, so that's why It was taking some time to heal.

The wound wasn't deep but is was very uncomfortable. Jez on the other hand, was thankfully not bleeding. She was just exhausted. She barely uses her blue fire. Only when it was the last alternative and today it was.

There was no other choice, it was our only way out. That simply flash of blue fire had been enough to end with our problem- and to give us another one.

Jez's hand was burning her. It hurt, I could tell from her face. She was trying to suck up the pain but she couldn't fool me.

"We need to get you somewhere safe" I told her as I slowly took her hand. She yelped in pain but soon enough relaxed and gave me a small smile.

"I'm fine" she said but the look in her face proved she was lying. In fact Jez was-

Crying.

_'When your tears are spent; on your last pretense'_

We where both sitting beside each other leaning on the wall behind us. He head was down but I was able to see those shiny tears rolling down her tears...

They were there and it hurt me. It hurt me because in a way this was all my fault. I shouldn't have let this happen to her- I should be protecting her.

_Don't_. She warned. _This is everything but you fault. _

I looked at her. She wasn'tlooking at me, in fact she had her eyes on the ground. She was breathing heavily and her hands were sightly shaking.

"Let's stay here. They wont find us, lets just... stay" she barely moved her mouth when she spoke. And her words were like a whisper.

_'And your tired eyes, refuse to close and sleep in your defense'_

I was tired. But not as tired as I knew Jez was. That's why she wanted to stay here. Here in a deserted shelter. It was dark and the broken walls around us were painted black. There was a small window high above but light barely got through. If it wasn't for my vampire eyes I wouldn'tbe able to see anything.

Right now I couldn't even see Jez. This place smelled horribly and everything about it gave my a bad feeling. Not to mention that there was a lot of blood splattered on the floor.

Jez finally lifted her head up a little. She took a deep breath in and then she collapsed. Her body slowly fell to my side until her Head laid on my lap.

_'When its in your spine, like you've walked for miles'_

Her hair was covering her face but I could still tell she was probably looking at me. I pushed her hair away as I slowly traced her face. Her eyes were open and she was looking at me.

At this moment I thought she looked like an angel. So peaceful and calm. She just laid there breathing heavily but at the same time soflty.

_'And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while'_

I saw her hand slightly move and before I knew it she had reached for my face- no for my head. For the spot that was bleeding.

"I'm sorry" She told me looking more vulnerable then I have ever seen her. "I'm so sorry" She said again this time she closed her eyes. I could see more tears rolling down her cheeks now. I cleaned them away with my thumb before taking her hand away from my head and bringing it to my lips.

I kissed her hand softly feeling the slightly tickle the soulmate principle made me feel. "There is nothing to be sorry about"

"Yes there is!" She exclaimed. I was a little taken aback. "This is all my fault- everything! If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be here and this wouldn't be happening and you- you wouldn't be bleeding" I could feel her heart beating faster now.

She looked so human right now. Its like every vampire part of her had disappeared. Her human part took over and I couldn't help but feeling so useless at the sight of her. She was so heart broken and she was- she was breaking. Slowly _she_ was breaking herself apart.

_'If your heart wears thin, I will hold you up and I will hide you when it gets too much. Ill be right besides you. Ill be right besides you'_

I closed my eyes before opening them again to see Jez staring at me with pure agony. Locking eye contact with her got us connected. The soulmate principle reacted so fast it connected our mind within seconds.

Her mind was like a tornado. Everything was scattered all over. She couldn't stop thinking- over thinking of everything. She felt so much pain, guilt and hate.

_'when your overwhelmed and you've lost your breath'_

Pain. Both physical and emotional pain. Her body was hurting her. Especially her arm. It burned and it made her feel so weak. Also, her heart was slowly breaking apart she couldn't accept the fact that she was feeling weak and that was driving her insane. And, she couldn't accept the fact that I was still with her- that after everything that had happened I was still here. With her.

_'when the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless'_

Guilt. She thought this was her fault. She thought everything- and I mean everything- was her fault. The thought that everyone was depending on her because she was their only option- the only help. Just like the other three Wild Powers. She felt so guilty because she thought she wasn't worthy of everyone trust and that she would some how end up disappointing everyone.

_'When you try to speak but you make no sound'_

Hate. She hated the Night World. Hated that they kept tracking her and attacking her. Hated that they would always attempt to get her to side with them, She hated the fact that they wouldn't leave her alone and let her live the life she wanted. How she couldn't tell the world she didn't want any of this- there were so many words stuck in her throat and she hated that.

_'And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud'_

She was feeling all this- and I have been so stupid not to notice.

But now I knew. Now I knew everything she was going through and I wanted to tell her.

_'If your heart wears thing, I will hold you up'_

I wanted to let her know that she is not alone.

_'And I will hide you when it gets too much'_

That none of this was her fault that I would be here taking care of her making sure she never felt pain again.

Jez tried pulling away. She wasn't enjoying the fact that I was al over her thoughts and that she couldn't do anything against it because she was weak right now. She started at me with eyes that were practically begging.

She didn't want me seeing any of this. But too bad.

_'Ill be right beside you. Ill be right beside you. I will stay. Nobody will break you'_

_I will always be with you. We are bond for each other. Deal with it Jezebel. _I told her, glad that my voice sounded very firm.

She still looked uneasy. _Trust me Jez. Trust me. I can help. _

All the hate. All the hate would go away.

_'Trust in me, trust in me. Dont pull away'_

The hate will go away because I would be there.

_'Trust in me, trust in me. I'm just trying to keep this together'_

I would be there holding her next to me giving her love. My love would replace the hate. It would go away because her heart would only be filled with love. All I needed was her trust. Her trust and I would make her happy.

_'Because I could do worse and she could do better'_

Jez was my everything. Her trust was all I needed to help her. I knew deep inside that she would alway be light- someone meant to bring only good to the world. All she needed was help. Help because even though she was a Redfern, she was also a person and my other half. Therefor I would help her.

_I trust you Morgy._ She said through our bond and I noticed that small smile forming on her lips.

_'Tears are spent on you last pretense. And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep on your defense'_

I placed my arms around her and brought her closer to me. "Your everything Jez" I whispered into her ear as I hugged her. She was now sitting on my lap, my arms were around her and her arms were slightly pressed on my shoulders.

_'If your heart wears thing I will hold you up'_

"You are everything I could ever ask for"

_'And I will hide you when it gets too much'_

"Nobody will hurt you. I will always be here next to you. Protecting you"

_'I'll be right beside you. Nobody Will break you'_

"Just like you will always be next to me Jez" I felt some of her tears as they slightly touched my cheeks.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tighter_. You- you have changed so much_. She told me. _I know you will be next to me. You have to be next to me._

_'If your heart wears thin. I will hold you up. And I will hide you when it gets too much. Ill be right besides you'_

I smiled before breaking the hug. I moved back a little now facing her face to face. I looked at her and she was smiling as well. I closed the small space between us until our mouths were almost touching. I whispered four words before I kissed her.

_"Nobody will Break you"_

- o -

_Okay! I hope you liked it! and I hope it made sense. Sorry if any mistakes. Also sorry if they might have been a little OOC. Its been a while since I've read much about them. I know Morgead are usually the ones with the strong attitude and all. But for this fic I needed them like this.. anyways_

_I would love to read what you guys thought!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_


End file.
